Far from Fragile
by Becca-VON-infiniti
Summary: "Do you plan to fight me Trunks?" she asked sweetly. How like Dr. Gero, to create an android that clings so tightly to a female nature that it causes even the strongest of warriors to hesitate. Her portrayal of innocence was an act; I refused to be fooled. She was no different than Android 17 and 18; standing here in the midst of her destruction was a clear reminder of that.
1. Your heart beats like mine

**A/N: **I've decided to write an in-depth fanfic based on Trunks and a new original character of my own creation: a sister android to 17 and 18 that was awakened by the destruction of the android when Trunks returned back to his own timeline. Her name is AVA and she is Gero's last ditch effort to have complete reign over the earth by the hands of his own creation. She is advanced and modified to appear human; much like 17 and 18. She has the calm and gentle nature of android 16 but will surprise you at times! The story will be in Trunks' POV.

This is a rated T story, but dark subject matter, sexual themes and mild language may push the rating at times; warnings will be placed in the author's note before a chapter involving the listed content. Also just a heads up; the beginning chapters may unveil a slightly different version of Trunks than expected given the circumstances he's facing. Give him time; he'll perk up later on! I really hope everyone enjoys the story! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! –Becca

**Far From Fragile **

**Chapter One **

It had been nearly a year since I witnessed my own victory over the androids that had reduced my life to a shell of its former self. It was strange to me; to see them fall beneath me in defeat with such little effort. Those two bionic plagues let lose upon the earth had toyed with me, mocked my efforts to protect this planet; and yet upon my arrival back to this timeline…I destroyed them without even breaking a sweat. They were destroyed in the last and final city their devastation had reached.

Life was quiet now; only the echoes of life trying to go on and rebuild this world could be heard. My mother, may she rest in peace, had passed away shortly after my return. Cancer claimed her life; it was almost unfair in my eyes that such a petty and silent killer could claim the inspiring mind of my mother. "Cures" had been unsuccessful in bringing my mother back to her usual glow and vitality…she wasted away to nothing right before me.

The first week after her death was a blur to me; I would be lying if I said I didn't wish to join her in the afterlife. I was foolish, reckless and stupid to allow myself to do the things I had done after her death. But something or someone out there must be watching over me to have gotten me this far and to have ensured the life that I was trying to throw away.

I was, completely and utterly alone. I wondered if I should return to the past, back to where my mother was still clinging to youth, my father still managed to teach me lessons of life and battle in ways I still couldn't understand then…and back where I was surrounded by the laughter of those I called my friends. But here I remained…in the silence and dim lighting of Capsule Corporation.

I couldn't find the strength or will to join the rebuilding process to this place; I'm sure the mayor of the town found my decision to be a tack under his foot, but I'd like to see the over-weight, balding man try to order me to do otherwise.

I wouldn't say I was depressed; but I would say that I had allowed the darkness that had been threatening to overcome my life since I learned the painful sting of love and loss, to finally sink its' bony fingers into me. I was a slave to the sadness surrounding me and I just didn't care. Life was, for the first time in my all years: pointless. My direction was meaningless and I was, just as I had feared I would become, insignificant.

I looked down at the steaming cup of darkened liquid within my coffee cup. It had to have been my third cup within the hour and yet I didn't feel the slightest tinge of energy. Caffeine was no longer giving me that little boost I needed to even walk outside the darkened corridors of this place. The sunlight outside was just a reminder of the darkness within me.

I slowly rose to my feet and entered into my bedroom and quickly reached for the television remote before plopping myself onto the bed. It was pointless to watch the news stations these days; nothing but harmless burglary and house fires would be discussed…but still; part of me found peace in hearing the scripted and predictability the news provided.

My room was illuminated by the television screen as I propped myself upon the layers of pillows I had behind me.

"Breaking News has just reached our station! We go live to Meghan reporting live in Ginger Town, Meghan?" spoke the energetic blonde sitting anxiously at the desk. My attention was quickly captured as I sat up and proceeded to turn the volume up as a red headed reporter greeted my eyes upon the screen. She was standing in a barren wasteland. Nothing but red earth and ash surrounded her. This was the newly rebuilt Ginger Town? Just yesterday a thriving, bustling city was now reduced to this?

My interest was building as was a sense of redemption for my…current state. My eyes were fixated on the reporter as I eagerly awaited her to begin explaining this breaking news story.

"Thank you Cindy, I'm reporting to you live and as you can see behind me, Ginger Town has been destroyed; nothing was left standing in this once grand city. Sources fear that this may be the result of android activity; however such claims cannot be proven. Evidence is not clear but we do know this, large cities are being asked to evacuate the nearby areas. Military forces are prepared to take action because we are, at this moment, at war. Stay safe out there." She spoke while dropping her microphone to face the destruction behind her.

I stood up instantly and scrambled to find my clothing before strapping my most prized possession upon my back. The weight of the blade brought back a sense of completeness to my being.

I took in a deep breath; trying to suppress the overwhelming rush of emotions beginning to wash over me. I was anxious but not without a hint of excitement. I wouldn't dare confess this tinge of excitement to anyone; anyone who wasn't already gone from this world. I did not want this planet I hold so dear to my heart and have sacrificed everything for its protection to be riddled with destruction. A threat to this planet was not something I would wish for to save my own meaningless existence…however; the exhilaration I once felt before entering the battlefield and sizing up my opponent was starting to become known once again. That same thrill that used to take hold of my very senses was slowly finding its way back to me.

This had to be a sayain experience of some sort; some unknown alien trait that the humans were cursed…or blessed not to have. I enjoyed battle; dodging and anticipating actions that could claim your life was an adrenaline rush like no other. That rush also allowed for me to do the only job I have ever been good at doing: saving lives. I did that job to the best of my ability and I was proud of it.

It was sometimes hard to focus on being a protector when the very blood pumping through my veins screamed at me to be a warrior; nothing more and nothing less. Yes, my human nature conflicted with my sayain nature quite often. But I had the best of both within me. My mother was a woman I was blessed to have been raised by; whereas my father was a warrior I was proud to have fought beside when I traveled back to a time where he was still alive.

I felt my feet carry me to my front door. Well this was it. This was either the start of a new life for me…or the sad reminder of a life I once had.

I allowed myself to hover slightly off the partially grass-stained welcome mat of my front door before allowing my body to soar into the air in the direction of Ginger Town.

Upon my journey I forced my excited senses to try and detect a power level; one slight clue as to what I may be up against. But I sensed nothing.

Trees, buildings and the occasional person passed by like blurred colors as I flew towards the city. As I neared the city I saw the clouds of smoke acting like beacons to my eyes. The city was practically leveled; nothing but a few resilient structures remained. I could smell the burning of life itself as I lowered my body to the ground below.

The second my feet reached the ground; silence erupted except for the crackle of fire claiming another inch or so of land. There were no signs of life; Ginger Town was gone.

I felt the overturned earth crumble beneath my every step as I walked further into the wasteland that was Ginger Town. It was eerily familiar to the destruction left by the androids, a systematic eradication of life. Nothing remained and no one was left to say otherwise.

"What is your purpose here?" I heard a soft voice ask from a short distant behind me. I instantly spun around to see a sight I was certain would engrave itself into my mind forever. There stood a young woman; hauntingly beautiful with eyes as lifeless as stone. Her frame was slight; she appeared fragile to my eyes as I raised an eyebrow in sudden confusion. What was she doing here? Was she a survivor?

I took a step towards her as a gentle breeze swept through the land causing her vibrant red hair to sway creating the appearance of a dancing flame about her shoulders.

"What happened here?" I asked while examining her. My gaze lowered to her feet which were without shoes or any protective coverings. Red dirt and the dried remnants of blood stained her toes.

"What do you think happened here?" she asked. Her voice was as lifeless as her eyes but remained soft and gentle like the very breeze caressing her features. I was confused by her response; if she was a survivor of this catastrophe she wasn't acting like it.

Suddenly as my eyes began to travel to the embroidery of her floral dress and denim vest I saw it. A red patch with two distinct letter R's in plain sight. That was a sign of the red ribbon army, a sign of the evil of Dr. Gero himself. I felt my heart skip a beat as I tried to reach some logical conclusion as to why she would be wearing such a thing.

"You're outfit…where did you get it?" I quickly blurted out, abandoning all hopes of a polite exchange of words.

"Same place as you I would presume; an offering from my father." She replied. I watched as her eyes began to mirror my own; she too was examining me. The chill of her blue eyes seemed to travel up and down as her head tilted slightly.

"You. My father warned me about you." She said.

"Your father?" I asked while sensing a knot swelling within the very pit of my stomach. Something wasn't quite right…there was no doubting that.

"You act as if you don't know. Come now Trunks, father said you were intelligent…but I dare say he may have been mistaken." My eyes widened at the comment, she knew my name? Could she be?

"You're an a-android?" I hesitated.

"A very astute observation." She said, her lips curling slightly into a smirk. I felt myself taking a few steps back from the creature. It was like my worse nightmare had come to life to face me here today.

My fingers drew themselves into my palms tightly as my jaw clenched even tighter at the realization that Dr. Gero managed to outsmart me and release another plague onto this planet. Damn him! How could this happen? How did I not know about this android?

"You're angry. Why?" She asked.

"Don't mock me android!" I roared, my tone instantly reaching my father's. I felt energy surging through my veins. Heat radiated from every inch of my body as I firmly planted my feet into the ground.

"Do you plan to fight me Trunks?" she asked sweetly. How like Dr. Gero, to create an android that clings so tightly to a female nature that it causes even the strongest of warriors to hesitate. Her portrayal of innocence was an act; I couldn't be fooled…I refused to be. She was no different than Android 17 and 18; standing here in the midst of her destruction was a clear reminder of that.

I didn't care to respond to her as I continued to release all the walls within me holding back my power. I felt each of them break as I began to let out a yell that seemed to echo though the land. Pure energy began to crackle from my limbs as golden flames surrounded me. The hairs upon my hand stood up, clouds overhead began to circle above as I transformed into the sayain that would be the last thing this android would see.

"Do you have a name android?" I asked with a smirk.

"My name is Ava." She replied barely over a whisper.

"Well Ava, you're reign of terror ends now!" I shouted before flying towards her with all the speed I could conjure.

Within seconds I reached her and drove my right fist towards her face only to witness her small hands capture it with ease. Wasn't expecting that. Without warning I felt her hand rest itself upon my chest. I cocked my head back in confusion as she spoke.

"You're heart…beats like mine." I quickly pushed away her touch before flying back slightly. Was she damaged? What sort of android says something like that?

I felt myself becoming enraged; was this some sort of game? I quickly brought both hands up in front of me in her direction and saw the flicker of light flash across my eyes as I released multiple energy blasts. The heat of the energy would often feel as if it would singe my palms that released it; but it never stopped me from trying any attack I could to defeat my enemy.

Dust and debris filled the air; my vision strained to find the android only to find her standing a few inches from me. Her eyes were fixated on my own. I was confused and angered by this child-like approach to battle. This…THING just destroyed an entire city, killed thousands of people and started down a path only Dr. Gero could be proud of!

I reached behind me and gripped the hilt of my blade before hearing the steel slide from its holder and come between myself and the android. I positioned the point of the blade at her heart. The sun reflected across her eyes, the blinding shine caused her pupils shrink.

I felt myself hesitate with my attack; I couldn't explain it. My sayain spirit was suddenly taking a back seat to the face I couldn't look away from those eyes of hers. I felt bewitched…and it was the most unsettling feeling I have ever experienced.

Within seconds I felt her tiny hand gripping my throat tightly as she brought my gaze down to meet her at eye level. Her tiny fingers were digging into my skin so tightly; I felt her nails puncturing my throat.

"If you want to fight…then let's fight." She said while her eyebrows lowered. I powered up, sending my golden flames soaring around me. I then swung my sword down onto her arm still gripping my throat. The sword made a crunching sound as it crumbled onto her skin; this wasn't the first time my sword has connected with an android that caused such a thing to happen. I quickly recovered and raised my knee as fast as I could, burying it into her stomach. I heard the air escape her lungs.

After examining each other for a final time we began to exchange blow after blow in a fury of attacks that no human eye could follow. Her speed matched my own and for every attack I landed, she landed two more against me. My heart was pounding and my breathing seemed to become less important than breaking through her incredible defenses.

Sweat was beginning to form upon my brow as our fight took flight. Kicks and punches echoed through the sky like thunder as we fought. The speed of her attacks began to increase, so much so I found it hard to follow her movements. She noticed this; and began attacking me with a power unlike anything I had ever seen.

Seventeen and Eighteen were powerful; but their arrogance and pride seemed to be what held them back from reaching levels set for them by their creators. This android…Ava…was different. No taunts or egocentric speeches about world domination; no she was completely different than the androids I have met in battle and I had a bad feeling about it.


	2. I Wouldn't Follow in His Footsteps

**Far from Fragile **

**Chapter Two **

Our battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity. My body was showing clear signs of fatigue and yet my opponent never once faltered. Nothing but a few rips in her clothing and a few areas of bruising upon her porcelain skin could be seen. I couldn't say the same for my condition as I wiped away another flow of red oozing from my busted lip.

I looked up to the sky where Ava was still hovering; the sun beaming down upon her, illuminating the intensity of her stare. She hadn't attacked me since I crashed onto the ground beneath my feet. My fall created a crater of massive proportion. I still was trying to force away the stars dancing about my vision. I was spent; I released too much energy too fast…a fatal mistake on my part but it would seem as if she was purposefully holding back her attacks at the moment.

I took in as deep of a breath as my lungs could take before I felt my legs grow weak from my weight; a few of her kicks into my legs reduced them to a throbbing mess. Just remaining standing was causing pain to sear up and down my legs.

"Do you require more time to rest or shall we continue?" She spoke down from the skies while gracefully clasping her hands together in front of her, politely mocking me with her words.

I wanted to power up; hear the warmth of golden flames surrounding me…but I just didn't have the energy. My lavender hair fell limply into my gaze as I tried to search my thoughts for a plan of action. I had to do something…I couldn't just keep standing here allowing her to think I was so easily defeated. No; I had to fight.

I conjured all energy I could to soar into the air with great speed until I was facing Ava directly.

"I admire your spirit Trunks." She spoke softly. I charged at her and began swinging my fists and kicks towards her; I was maneuvering every move at every opening that presented itself. I landed a few hits, but it did little to wipe the smile from her face. She was enjoying this fight. I knew that joy…the thrill of having the upper hand in a fight was the greatest form of pleasure. That smile of hers caused me to push harder, expend all the energy I had in the hopes of landing one fatal blow.

"If you keep this up you won't even have the energy to walk away from this fight. Conserve yourself." I was shocked at her words; she was unlike any opponent I had ever faced. I was so used to the cold and heartless nature of Seventeen and Eighteen…that I was having a hard time believing that Ava was from the same breed.

I continued to fight until my fists were captured in her dainty hands. We hovering in stillness for a moment until her head slammed hard into my face. I let out a yelp of pain as blood gushed from my nose; I tilted my head back hoping to help the blood to ease up but blood only seemed to escaped and roll into my very eyes. My vision was blurred from my own blood.

I felt the android release my hands and I instantly brought them up to my nose. I brought my gaze back to face her only to watch her shake her head as if she was a disappointed parent.

I watched as she pulled her open hand back before driving it hard into my chest. The move was quicker than my eyes could follow but I suddenly began feeling an intense pain washing over me. I looked down to see her hand embedded in my chest. My jaw opened slightly as I forced my screams to reduce to a few loud gasps for air. I felt her small fingers extending and moving about within my very flesh. Her hand forced itself in between my ribs; the shock, the pain and the realization that I wasn't going to win this fight was causing me to panic.

I grabbed her arm and jerked it from my body; her hand was dripping with my blood. The hasty action caused unconsciousness to slither its way into feeling. I shook my head, trying anything I could not to pass out but my eyes were beginning to roll back into my head.

"It's not a fatal blow Trunks; I am defiant…not all of my actions are forced by my father. Rest…heal; I'll be waiting for you." I heard her speak. Darkness fell over my vision as my body began to lose all sense of feeling only after I felt my body being brought gently to the ground.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out; but I fluttered my eyes open to see the moon vibrantly beaming down upon me. Blood was filling my mouth; I coughed only to have pain grip my body from the movement. I threw my hand up towards my gaping wound upon my chest. The night air was finding its way into my wound causing a chilling pain that was almost unbearable to take.

I tried to keep from allowing shock the benefit of taking over as I slowly sat up. My mind was racing into so many different directions it was hard not to feel overwhelmed. Moments like this I miss having the assurance that my mother would come find me and bring me home to tend to my every injury. I missed my mother…the very thought of her in my current state of mind was enough to create a few stray tears to fall.

I looked up at the sky; wishing all of this was just some sort of nightmare too much caffeine had caused. I would give anything to wake up from this and learn that none of it had happened. But I wouldn't be given such luxury…instead I was given a beaten and broken body that had to drag its way back home to figure out when I would have to fight again.

I stood slowly; forcing my mouth to breathe in place of my broken nose. I wavered slightly; my balance was an ability I didn't have at the moment. I looked down for a moment to see that I had been lying on the only patch of greenery left by Ava's destruction. Did she really place me here? Was I supposed to take that as a sign that she was capable of kindness? I then looked down at my wounds; that was a clearer sign that she whatever kindness she may have wasn't as prevalent as her evil.

I forced my sore legs to begin the slow and agonizing walk back to my house. Each step seemed to become harder than the last; I felt like I was the dead walking by slow and clumsy steps. I almost had tunnel vision as I tried to focus on the lights radiating from the city in which my home was located.

Most of the journey was a blur to me until I finally crashed through the front doors of Capsule Corporation. I fell onto the cold, polished cement floors of the entry way and I remained there for hours until I managed to tend to my wounds in my mother's laboratory. I hadn't touched anything in this room since mother passed; I closed the doors in hopes of preserving her spirit here where hours passed like minutes to her as she diligently worked.

My stitches I used to close my chest wound looked like a knotted mess. I decided to pour a few bottles of rubbing alcohol over every inch of bloody skin. The burning sensation of the liquid entering my wounds made me cringe. I then raised my hands to my broken nose; this wasn't the first time I had to reset my nose…and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last but it didn't make it any easier to firmly grasp the bridge of my nose. The pain of my fingers even touching my nose was enough to cause me to wonder if this couldn't wait at least another day. Reluctantly I took in a deep breath and I counted to three within my head and I jerked my fingers until I felt my nose set itself in the proper position. My eyes watered as blood started to trickle down once again.

I then did the only thing that felt right, I laid my head upon the desk littered with papers and allowed the pain of my treated wounds to engulf me into a state of still silence. How could I have been so utterly defeated like this? By such a tiny little…machine?

Dr. Gero was not one to create such a delicate monster to carryout his devious plots to control the world. Seventeen and Eighteen were rather small; but they made up for it in their personalities and cruel humor that struck fear into the hearts of man. But Ava was different. She wasn't intimidating to look upon…in fact; I found my eyes lingering upon her throughout the battle. She was so powerful, but still I didn't find myself fearing for my life as much as I did in the hands of Dr. Gero's other creations. Even in the face of defeat; I wasn't really afraid of her nor did I think my life would end by her hands, why was that?

The more I thought about Ava the more I realized that it was hard to think about anything else; I was fixated on finding out more about her, her weaknesses and why the hell she was so damn different than the other androids. Surely there had to be something, maybe some malfunction or virus…something was to blame for her…behavior in battle today. No android would spare the life of human like that, nor walk away from an opponent after placing them onto the ground with such…care. Was it an act? Or maybe she knew I would grow stronger after the battle; yeah, that could be it. Perhaps her thrill of a good fight caused me to perceive an act of mercy.

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping noisily outside the windows; I sighed as I realized morning had come too soon. I felt a tinge of anger when I recalled my slumber. I had drifted off to sleep only to see images of Ava appearing within my very dreams. In my dreams she was whispering to me; I couldn't make out what she was saying or why, but the sound of her hushed voice was…soothing to me. She was haunting me…both awake and asleep I was confronted by this android. Her slight frame, her vibrant red hair and those piercing eyes were beginning to become a burden to my mind.

Suddenly it struck me…this situation was beginning to feel slightly familiar to me. I remember Krillin telling me about having dreams about Eighteen when I had gone back into the past to help fight the androids. He told me he couldn't stop thinking about her and we all watched as this infatuation led to something far more…sickening. He had fallen in love with a demon in disguise. I couldn't be like him could I, I mean I know my sayain blood caused intense…urges but not towards an android. I was just making something out of nothing surely. It was natural for me to dream about the creature that defeated me…right?

I was nothing like Krillin, I loved him like a brother but he had made a dire mistake that led to a sequence of events that still plague my memories today. I couldn't follow in those footsteps and I wouldn't. Ava must be destroyed; and I didn't care how perfectly constructed and beautiful her disguise was, she was an android, a monster to this world and I would end her life before she ever has the chance to claw her way into my mind again.


	3. The Gray Area

**A/N: **I'm glad the story has captured a few reader/writers' interest; I'm really enjoying writing this story! Thanks Rachel and Writer'sFantasy for your reviews; this next chapter is for you guys! This chapter is going to give you a better understand about Ava; I'd like her to become a more complex character than the other androids in the series…I hope I've accomplished this! Let me know what you think will happen or what you'd like to see happen! Hope you enjoy the story! –Becca

**Far from Fragile **

**Chapter Three **

Nearly a week had passed and life had become quiet once again. The news had reverted back to their top stories involving carjacking and a few random acts of violence in the urban alleyways but nothing involving city-wide destruction or anything resembling android activity. It was as if she vanished from existence or something; did it not bother her that she had made an enemy out of me? Or did she simply not care?

I was outraged; but I suppose I should be somewhat thankful that no other lives had been lost or any further cities destroyed by her hand…despite my desire to fight her once again.

My wounds were not quite healed yet but I had begun pushing my body to the limits with training hoping that it would make a difference the next time I entered battle. I was disgraced and shamed by my inability to defeat her; I couldn't allow that to happen again. I had to regain my sense of honor; there was no denying my father's pride had finally begun to rear its ugly head in my personality. No matter; it was the only thing driving me, forcing me to better myself and that was no bad thing in a time like this.

I had just finished my third round of exercises, nothing too strenuous on my healing body but I could hear my mother's voice telling me that I was pushing myself too hard…give my body time to heal; oh and eat and drink plenty to regain my strength. I suppose for tonight's sake, I could listen to her requests.

I threw on my sweatpants and placed a towel around my neck as I began approaching front door. As I stood upon the doorstep I breathed in the crisp night air before gently soaring up into the air and landing upon the top of the dome roof. Dodging a few areas where structure had started to give way; I found a spot where I had left a blanket from previous nights of stargazing. A rather embarrassing way to spend my evening hours but there was always something about the stars that seemed to call to me.

My father had once told me that it was my sayain nature to seek out the planet in which sayains had originated. The planet has long since been destroyed but the memory remained within the bloodlines. It was like a beacon, still calling us home he said. It was inspiring to have heard my father's love and passion for his home ad his people.

I leaned back into the soft fabric of the blanket and tucked my hands behind my head and allowed the glow of the stars bring a sense of peace over me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a voice ask. I jumped instantly; I felt a few stitches from my chest wound rip through my skin. I winced slightly before scrambling to my feet. There she was, standing calmly a few feet away, staring up at the sky.

I was overtaken with shock, practically frozen at the sight of my enemy so unannounced and unexpectedly. My instincts began to take over as I felt my power level slowly and steadily begin to rise. My body was already preparing for a fight before my mind even had the chance to accept it.

"Don't power up Trunks, I didn't come to fight." She spoke before turning to face me. My heart nearly skipped a beat as I took in the sight of her features being illuminated by the night sky. Her eyes that were once dull and lifeless were now glistening, reflecting life and the stars above. This, this was my enemy?

I literally felt my power level plummet to normal the moment my eyes met hers. What was this…power she had over me? One look and my rising power levels falls down the proverbial cliff?

"You're bleeding." She said before returning her gaze upward to the stars. I looked down and noticed blood trailing down my exposed chest from my ripped stitches. I was dumbfounded as to what to even say to the android; instead I found myself examining the creature before me. She was…a beautiful sight to behold. What, NO! I can't believe myself! DAMNIT!

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" I demanded.

"I'm here because I was curious as to how you were fairing with your injuries you sustained in battle; and I know many things…including names and addresses." She quickly answered.

"What the hell kind of answer is that? You were curious to how I was fairing? That makes no sense!" I roared.

"I wonder if there are other people…looking up at the sky like you and I." She whispered. I raised an eyebrow; this conversation was absolutely ludicrous; it was like I was talking to a child.

"I'm about sick and tired of your mind games android! Are you…damaged or something? You are acting very unandroid-like." I said, I couldn't believe I was continuing to carry out a conversation with her when I should be fighting her this very second. But still; I remained cemented in my stance, still unable to look away from her.

"Are you damaged?" She asked. What was with her? She had this way about her that made me believe that she may have two separate personalities within her, there were times during my first encounter with her that reflected sheer evil, a prime example of Dr. Gero himself. And yet there were times…like this that made me wonder if she wasn't just some helpless girl just in need of someone to converse with. It was sad and maddening at the same time. For the first time in my life I couldn't read my opponent; I couldn't read her at all.

"What? No! I was asking you now answer me." I growled.

"I am damaged." She spoke. I wasn't anticipating that response. So she was damaged? That would explain a few of the peculiarities I was noticing in her behavior.

"How?" I blurted out; damn my curiosity but more importantly damn my interest in even indulging this curiosity.

"Do you wish to fight me tonight?" She asked, again she changed the subject. Was that an example of her damaged programming or was she purposefully avoiding the conversation? Either way she did ask a good question; did I want to fight her tonight? I wasn't exactly physically able to fight at my best, my wounds weren't healed completely.

"Are you giving me a choice?" I asked.

"Yes, but would you give me a choice?"

"No." I quickly answered.

"Interesting. Neither of us are human, not fully at least. I extend this choice to you because we're one in the same you and I." She spoke as she turned to me, her lips curled slightly into a smile but it did nothing to distract me from what she had said.

"I am NOTHING like you! You are a monster!" I muttered through my clenched teeth.

"And you're not?" She asked. What the hell was going on? I was standing on the roof of my house talking with the same android that drove her hand through my chest and destroyed an entire city without hesitation. What twisted reality brought this to be?

"What is your purpose here on this planet? What is it that you want?" I demanded.

"My purpose is my father's purpose…revenge and destruction, the eradication of all life that stood in his way. That much is preprogrammed within me. What I want…is to not allow my purpose to govern my life."

"You can think and act against your programming?" I immediately questioned.

"That is what makes me damaged." She replied. I began sifting through my knowledge I had with my dealings with androids; it was true that such a thing wasn't unheard-of. Seventeen and Eighteen quickly made their own goals and followed their own rules rather than the ones set by their creator; I suppose that flaw in development had not been corrected by Dr. Gero when he created Ava. But still, this was different. Seventeen and Eighteen, however free-spirited they believed they were still withheld a sense of their creator's will. They hated humanity, believed the human race to be vermin, a ruined species. They fought, killed and destroyed much like Dr. Gero had wanted to do himself. Ava did that in Ginger Town…but it was as if such evil wasn't present in her tonight.

"Why did you destroy that city? If you can think and act against your programming, why did you do that?" The more I thought about her words, the more questions arose within me.

"I wanted to."

"But why?" I asked once again.

"I was angry." She said simply.

"You were angry? That is your reasoning behind destroying an entire city?"

"It would appear so." I was beginning to understand more through this exchange. She was a damaged android; but it went beyond that. I believe that her emotions, these erratic behaviors of hers must be another manifestation of these damages. How deep do these malfunctions run within her? It was unsettling to imagine how dangerous an android that was unable to control themselves could really be.

Suddenly I watched as she began approaching me, her silent footsteps came to a stop a few inches from me. I felt my heart beginning to pound as she looked at me. Her eyes seemed to travel upon my every feature; it was like she was studying me.

I followed her movements as her small hand found its way upon my chest. I felt the chill of her skin touching the very wound she inflicted upon me. I was beginning to feel anxious as she seemed to focus upon my extremely tender skin where the wound was still visible. Her fingers wiped through the small trail of blood that had escaped from the area of ripped stitches.

"I did this." She said softly. I said nothing return as she pulled her hand away and looked back up at me. Her expression was so innocent, so childlike it was hauntingly endearing.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked. I'd like to ask her the same question. How was I supposed to answer that? It wasn't long before she began to lift herself into the air in flight and flew away just as fast as she had arrived; leaving me more confused than ever before. This situation that was once as black and white as conflicts go had now entered into that gray area that always had a way of complicating things. And it did.


	4. The Manual Shut Down

**A/N: **I have a few notes in response to the awesome reviews coming in for the story! Thanks for taking the time for such in-depth reviews!

**Rachel **and **Tiger Rates**: Thanks for taking interest to the story and thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy how the story continues!

**DaKappaMAN**: I truly appreciate your review, words of advice and the aid you offered throughout the story. I wanted to follow up on a few key points in your review: first, thanks for pointing out my "your" and "you're" correction…I do need to be more mindful but spell check always misses the incorrect usage of those words but I will try to edit more carefully. Also, you are so right about being careful with my characters. This story will NOT have an abrupt shift in characters to the point where Ava becomes a housewife and Trunks becomes a happy-go-lucky young man. That would not be a truthful representation of the reality the story sequence I am portraying and their characters are far too complex to revert them to a one-sided lovey dovey character. So no worries there, I will maintain their complexities and maintain a sense of reality in the story. Thank you also for enjoying my portrayal of Trunks; I believe it to be a more honest representation of him given the circumstances of his life. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, feel free to review or comment anytime…I look forward to hearing what you have to say!

**Writer's Fantasy: **You're reviews have been motivating me like you wouldn't believe; I'm so glad you're following and enjoying this story! I'm glad you like my character Ava, I'm glad you've noticed that she's really not soulless…just the quiet type (which I tend to like most as well). Can't wait to see what you think as the story continues and I'm enjoying your story as well; I look forward to your updates!

**That's So Kayla: **I'm glad you gave my story a try! I hope you'll be glad you did!

**Warning, this chapter may push the rating slightly; warning for blood and graphic nature. It's not that bad, but just thought I'd give a slight warning just in case! Thanks! -Becca

**Far from Fragile **

**Chapter Four **

I couldn't sleep that night; not after that confusing encounter with Ava. My mind kept running in circles around her every word she spoke to me. The damaged android was becoming more intriguing to me by the second, but more frightening as well. She was a greater danger than I had originally thought; an android hell-bent on destroying the world was something I could anticipate, understand and train to defeat. But she was an android unsure of her motives it would seem; she was emotionally unstable and confused…such instability cost Ginger Town and its' inhabitants their very existence. What further damage could be done by her unsure hands?

I had no experience in facing an enemy so complex and it was making me extremely uncomfortable. Was this some sort of test? Were the forces greater than life and death testing my judgment or my ability to perform my duty as protector of the Earth?

So many thoughts and so many questions buzzing around my mind as I lay still in my bed; it was maddening. I couldn't help but wish for life to return to far easier and simpler days. When my friends were certain and my enemies were transparent in nature; when my mother…was still here to ensure that everything would be okay, because back then it always was.

I took in another deep breath, feeling my chest wound aching instantly before pulling the sheets over my face to shield my exhausted eyes from any distractions caused by the movements of shadows or passing of headlights. I forced my heavy eye lids to close as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke feeling no more rested than usual; I firmly planted my feet upon the chill of the floor before walking into the kitchen for coffee. As I gathered the materials needed for my liquid breakfast I pressed the power button on the television to allow the mono-tone voices of the news reporters replace the painful silence of the room.

A chill of the morning breeze was creeping into the space more now that fall was approaching. I guess I should eventually begin work on repairing the structure of the house before winter arrives; mother would never forgive me for allowing the house to fall into repair as much it has and still not getting around to repairing it. I couldn't then due to her sickness and now it would seem that I wouldn't now because of my own. I was sick emotionally; why else would I be sitting around in the dark throughout the day wishing things would just go back to the way they were.

"Breaking News." I instantly turned to the television screen the moment I heard those words.

"Panic has broken out in the city of Greenfield! People running for their lives as buildings collapse into the streets; there's explosions everywhere…it seems Ginger Town isn't the only city falling victim to such a terrible fate!" The frightened reporter shouted over the sounds of screaming coming from the inhabitants passing by the camera. Ava.

I scrambled for clothing, this time I made sure to slide my arms through my old denim Capsule Corporation jacket. The feeling was slightly empowering; Gohan always taught me that wearing the colors that reminded you of better days was a sure way you would find the strength you needed to face the day. I hope he was right because strength was exactly what I needed now.

I placed my hand over my chest wound, it was still so tender. I was still not ready to fight, but that city needed me and I couldn't just turn my back on them.

I quickly managed to run out of the house and take flight with ease in the direction of the city under attack. I didn't have to wait around to hear what the reporters had to say; I knew that this was Ava's doing.

As I flew, the bitter cold wind seemed to pierce through my wound. It was becoming hard to breathe and maintain such speed in flight. I had to push through; I had to get to that city.

It wasn't long before my feet landed in Greenfield City; however the scenery wasn't encouraging. It was silent, nothing but the sounds of concrete and steel giving way from the devastation. I looked around; my eyes saw no signs of life anywhere.

"I'm too late." I growled. DAMNIT! I felt my fists clenching tightly until my nails were digging into my palms as I walked through the ghost town. Gohan brought me to this city years ago, it was here that I bought my first suit. I remember hating the idea of wearing a suit; it was so confining and ridiculous to my juvenile eyes. But Gohan made the situation better by trying on suits alongside me. He ripped three consecutive suit jackets. Can't flex in fancy clothes he laughed.

Those memories quickly faded from my thoughts when I heard a faint whimper in the distance. Could that be a survivor? I raced towards the sounds. Weaving in and out of debris and turned-over vehicles until I reached a clearing.

The moment my foot took a single step into the clearing; time seemed to slow as all matter of light seemed to converge towards the very center of the clearing. There stood Ava; her back was facing me but at either side of her was her hands drenched in hues of red and black falling into puddles beneath her.

"AVA!" I shouted. She didn't respond, she didn't even flinch at the sound of my voice.

I approached her cautiously until I managed to stand in front of her to take in a sight that caused even me to gasp. Her eyes were fixed straight ahead; it was if she was frozen in time. My eyes then traveled downward; there upon the side of her neck was a gash of incredible size. Blood and hues of black liquid were flowing freely from her wound and trailing down her shoulder and chest. She was drenched in her own blood.

I didn't know whether to be grateful for this injury upon her or whether to feel saddened that her face seemed to reflect a hint of pain from it. Who could have done this to her? I wasn't aware of any other life forms on Earth capable of such a powerful attack.

"I couldn't find it." She whispered, breaking my train of thought with ease.

"Couldn't find what?" I asked while examining her wound at a safe distance. Her neck looked like it had been mangled by an animal. No clean cuts or incisions, just vicious rips and tears.

"My manual shut down switch." She replied. My jaw dropped as my heart sank to the very pit of my stomach. I glanced down at her hands, still dripping with blood. She did this to herself?

"W-what…why were you-" I started until her eyes met my horrified gaze.

"Do you ever want to die?" She asked with a complacent stare. I struggled to even find the words to say to her. I was still just shocked and appalled at the thought that this android had just tried to end her life.

"I destroyed this city." She said while lifting her gaze up to the sky with a smile. My mind went erratic as my confusion quickly gave way to anger. I couldn't allow this android to keep destroying cities and claiming lives in her fits of emotion. I powered up without hesitation. The golden flames of the sayain race surrounded me as I prepared to fight her. I couldn't let this continue. I had to suppress my feelings of pity I was experiencing as I looked upon the damaged android; I couldn't allow her to have this hold over me any longer if it meant more innocent lives would be lost.

"Fight me!" I roared. Again she didn't even flinch at the sound of my voice. She continued to smile and stare up into the pale blue sky.

"Did you hear me? I said fight me!" I was now yelling at her. I wanted her to fight me now; we both had injuries that may have brought our power levels to a more equal level…I hoped.

She still refused to move; her hair was the only thing that seemed to motion before my eyes.

"DAMNIT ANDROID! Turn around and fight m-" I started to scream until I watched her body begin to sway slightly before gently falling backwards. Without thinking I captured her delicate frame in my arms before she hit the ground. I collapsed onto my knees as I felt my flames fade and my power level return to normal at the sight of my enemy, lifeless and motionless in my arms.

Her smile remained upon her face as her eyes seemed to grow pale and stared right up at me. Had she passed out? Did androids do that? Or was she…did she manage to shut herself down?

I examined her wound again, stray wires and twisted shards of metal was protruding from her mangled flesh. I knew nothing about android circuitry; that was my mother's area of expertise. She had learned all there was to know about our enemies and I was foolish not to have done the same.

I continued to look upon her; she was so fragile…so beautiful. There I go again. Damnit Trunks snap out of it! I kept reminding myself but I couldn't help but feel a strange warmth within my cheeks as I looked upon the young woman I was holding. She was like a fallen angel to my eyes, her red hair falling perfectly about her flawless features.

I looked up at the sky; I needed some sort of sign or clue as to what to do here. My warrior instincts were chanting inside me, ordering me to leave her here. Or to blast her into oblivion and just walk away victorious; but my body wouldn't respond. My heart was beating faster and faster as I continued to look at her. I couldn't kill her, not like this. And I couldn't just leave her could I? What the hell what I supposed to do now?


	5. Smart Move Trunks

**A/N:**

**4fireking: **Thanks for your review; I have found a story of yours I quite liked; I look forward to seeing an update for that story!

**Writer'sFantasy: **Good hearing from you again; your reviews are awesome, short or long reviews are still great reviews nonetheless! Congrats to your folks for the inauguration of your mom's shop; that sounds really neat! I think I remember seeing an email that you updated your story I will be reading that as soon as possible; it's an amazing story!

**That's So Kayla: **haha, I understand the frustration of reading a story that is not complete yet; I promise to try and update as fast as I can! Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for your reviews!

Well this chapter is still border line on the rating scale due to some graphic descriptions of angst, violence, blood…etc. But never fear, warnings will always be posted like this beforehand for readers. So glad to see so many followers and reviews; it really makes my day to get email notifications of new followers, favorites and reviews…keeps me going! Thanks! –Becca

**Far from Fragile **

**Chapter Five **

Well I did it. I actually did it. My mother, my father…hell even my mentor Gohan would have never forgiven me for my actions. I would be disowned without the slightest hesitation for what I have done. I had done the very thing that I ridiculed Krillin for doing. I had allowed an android to enter into my thoughts, feelings and my ever-beating heart. I allowed pity and confusion to cloud my better judgment and I carried Ava's petite body home and placed her upon the dinning table to figure out what the hell I was going to do now.

There was no turning back now; I brought her into my own home and here I was watching her lay still before my eyes. I couldn't do anything but pace back and forth, my footsteps echoing through the space, but they brought me no closer to a decision of what to do. I had no earthly idea what I was going to do; I had no knowledge to perform the repairs she so obviously needed. And my connections I had in the science and technology field through my mother's advancements in the field faded quickly with my lack of interest and the passing of my mother. I had no one and I had a distinct feeling that perhaps this wasn't the right thing to do.

But even now; as she remained as still and quiet under the flickering light of the broken chandelier, she looked so…perfect. Despite her wounds, her blood-stained garments and lifeless stare she was incredibly beautiful to my eyes. I think I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had left her in that clearing or had done worse.

I remember her telling me that we were one in the same. I so hastily objected to those words, but I found myself unable to forget them. We were different, not fully human and for her to recognize that was rather powerful. I was fighting this small thought that kept reappearing in my head that we had some connection to one another. A foolish and preposterous thought it was, but something within me caused me to bring her here. And surely something within her, whether from damages or faulty programming, had caused her to hold back from ending my life upon the moments she had the chance.

Krillin. I need you now more than ever. I know you would have put all of these conflicting thoughts I'm having and made some sense of it. I should have listened to you more my friend, when you were confessing these same thoughts and feelings to me about android Eighteen. Perhaps then I would have had a better understanding.

I hated that I was now in this situation and because of my own weakness. I kept thinking of what others would do had they saw me now. My mother would cry; she wouldn't utter the word "disappointment" but it would be evident upon her face. My father, he would yell, perhaps even attempt to force some "sense" into me with his fists. And then there was Gohan; my mentor so tragically taken from me by the same type of creature that was lying upon my table. He would tell me that these creatures were not worth our emotions because they had none. He would force me to relive the darkness and pain that these creatures by reminding me of all the horrible things androids had done. The world was ruined and so many lives were taken by the hands of these monsters; I had no right or reason to extend any mercy to them. Gohan would kill her, he was a true hero and a true sayain…could I say the same now?

I felt like screaming, running away from this and never turning back but I also felt the urge the twisted desire to wipe the stray locks of red from her face and tucking them behind her ear. Damn you Dr. Gero! Damn you for creating such an innocent and beautiful disguise for your monster!

The only thing I figured I should do now is to sift through the files and notes of my mother about androids; find a guide as to how to repair her and bring her back to life from her current state. I knew it wouldn't be easy; if there was one thing I learned from my mother's investigations of Dr. Gero's work is that androids were extremely intricate beings. Billions of networks, thousands of wires interwoven with the remaining human attributes within her. They were still human, Krillin had told me once. They endured a painful process to become what they are, he continued. I wonder how much of that was true.

I made my way towards Ava; I had to bring her to the laboratory if I was going to do the unthinkable and repair her. I slid my arms under her and lifted her until I felt her body press gently against my chest. Her head rolled and became nestled into me. I instantly felt my cheeks warming yet again; I couldn't believe I was blushing at the uncontrollable gesture.

I then walked through the darkened corridors and kicked open the double doors of the laboratory. The space was barely lit by a few hanging light bulbs but I managed to find a way to the steel slab of workspace to place Ava. Her body gently sprawled out as I placed her upon its surface.

I then directed my attention to the file cabinets; thankfully my mother was an avid organizer and labeler when it came to her notes. It wasn't long before my hands were grasping a folder labeled "Androids". Within it was schematics, blue prints and hand-scribbled notes about Android Seventeen and Eighteen.

"Ava can't be much different." I whispered as I brought the folder to the nearest desk. I plopped into a computer chair, the wheels squeaked as I rolled closer to the desk top to educate myself in this clearly complex subject matter.

* * *

I think it had been three days of constant study until I felt as if I had learned at least a fraction of what I needed to know. Unfortunately there was no way I was educated enough to attempt to repair more than the wound upon her neck and reawaken her from her shut down. I couldn't risk doing anything to extensive without risking system failures; I was no genius and I wouldn't pretend I was.

I brought my tired steps towards Ava where she had laid in her dormant state for days. I then focused on her neck, where her own hands had shredded through her skin and ripped through various wires and structures of steel. The strength and sheer will power needed to self-inflict such damage was appalling and saddening. I didn't know what had caused her to want to shut herself down, I so quickly thought it was a manifestation of her instability but could it have been more than that? Did something happen to her? Did she see something that triggered such an emotional response? I had so many questions ready to ask upon her awakening…if all went well.

I worked into the midnight hours reconnecting wires, re-forging the steel within her and stitch her skin together. It was only after that, that I arrived at the one step I never would have guessed to do unless I had my mother's notes at hand. Ava had lost a great deal of blood; blood that could not be replenished in her current inactive condition. Her heart was not beating therefore the warmth of red blood was not able to flow as it should. A blood transfusion was required. Who would have thought that an android would need human blood to live?

Unfortunately blood wasn't sold at the corner store and I couldn't risk bringing attention to myself by obtaining blood from medical resources. I'm more than certain that I would be punished severely by the law if they learned I was harboring this "ruthless fugitive" as they called her. I had only one choice; I had to give her my own blood if she was to survive. I felt nauseous at the idea her lifeline would come from my own body; there would be no doubt that I would become a greater part of her existence after this. Every city she destroys after today and every life she takes from this world would be my responsibility…my fault. I hadn't quite prepared myself for what she would do with her time the moment she takes in a breath but I couldn't think about that now. Now that I had already prepared a tube connecting us by two needles pushed into our very veins.

I watched as my blood rushed through the tube with incredible speed into her dainty arm. I couldn't help but wonder if she would even be grateful for all that I had done for her or if she was even capable of feeling gratitude. I laid my head upon my arm and sighed; what was I doing? Saving an android's life like I owed her something; like she meant something to me, did I care about her?

Doubt and conflicting thoughts kept swarming around me relentlessly; but nothing led me to sever the connection the simple plastic tube that was transferring my life force to her. And nothing caused me to look away from her flawless features. I was mesmerized and frightened at the same time. Shocked at my actions but so eagerly hoping that these actions would bring her back to life again.

Ava was the only one to speak to me, to even look at me since my mother passed. I must be selfish and demented to say that I missed talking to her, having any communication with her whatsoever. I'd rather be fighting her with every ounce of strength I had…than to sit here alone another night.

I felt my eyelids growing heavy as I began to feel slight numbness and a chill coming over me as my eyes remained on Ava. I wanted to see her looking back at me. I wanted that more and more as time crept by. It wasn't long before I felt myself falling asleep to the sound of nothingness surrounding us; my eyelids closed as my head rolled gently onto the table.

I don't know how long I was asleep; but when I finally felt myself coming around I forced my vision to focus. Suddenly I realized…Ava was gone. The plastic tube that had run between us was tossed aside onto the floor, droplets of blood scattered about the floor. I shot up from my seat only to have dizziness pull me back down to my seat; blood loss was a bitch.

"Ava?" I shouted while scanning the room. No sign of her could be seen, no noise no indication that she was ever even here. I shook my head; what the hell?

I stood up once again and began screaming out her name in the darkness as I clumsily stumbled around searching for her. I crashed onto the floor instantly as I tried to turn around. My unsteady vision danced about the textured ceiling as I tried to accept the fact she had left and didn't appear to be coming back. Leaving me here alone after I gave her enough blood to put me on the floor and allow her to fly as far away from here as she so desired. Smart move Trunks. Smart fucking move.


	6. It was No Sin

**A/N: **

**Writer's Fantasy: **Thanks for reviewing the following chapter; you're reviews are always appreciated! Blood loss is never fun; it's a horrible and eerie feeling! But you'll have to see where Ava ran off to this chapter, hope you enjoy it and glad the inauguration went well!

**A****nynmomous: **That's so awesome my story is inspiring a song; you'll have to message me a bit of your song, I'd love to read it or hear it if at all possible! That's just the coolest thing!

**Shadowwriter01: **Thanks for the review; yeah Trunks should be more mindful of the sayains dark and bloody history before passing judgment! Maybe he will grow more at ease with his hatred towards androids! We'll see!

Thanks for follows and reviews; please keep it up, your reviews keep me inspired! On with the next chapter! Things are getting interesting and I'm so excited for this story to continue to reveal itself! –Becca

**Far From Fragile **

**Chapter Six **

I must have wandered through the house at least a dozen times; there was no sign of her anywhere. My wavering vision only added to my…uneasiness. I lost too much blood; the dizziness and fatigue was clinging to my senses as I forced myself to continue searching for Ava.

I was eager and yet apprehensive to find her; what could be going through her mind at this moment. Surely she knew I had repaired her self-inflicted injury; how would she take this gesture of mercy on behalf? I wouldn't say I was afraid of her unpredictable behavior but I wasn't looking forward to meeting her face to face again to confront her reaction to being brought back to life so unexpectedly.

I grabbed hold of the corner of the wall nearest me for support as I felt myself becoming close to passing out once again. Damnit, pull yourself together I kept repeating to myself. I couldn't let something as petty as blood loss take my consciousness from me a second time.

I wiped the tiny droplets of sweat forming upon my brow as I tried to steady my breathing. I propped my head upon the wall and looked up at the sky through another enlarged whole within the roof. The hues of orange and pink were creeping into the sky as the sun lazily began its dominion high above. Then it hit me! The roof!

I jumped into a clumsy flight through the crater until my feet finally rested upon the top of the dome structure my house was famous for.

My heart nearly leapt from my chest when I finally found Ava staring intently back at me. I struggled to find anything to say as she tilted her head slightly. Her left hand traveled gently down her neck where her wound once was. Slowly her fingertips grazed her skin until falling back down to her side.

"You did this. Why?" She demanded. Her stoic features began showing signs of anger as she awaited my response. In all honesty, I really didn't know the answer to her question. I truly had no idea why I rescued her or why I repaired her. I'd like to think it would have been what any good, kind-hearted soul would have done but that couldn't be further from the truth. She was an enemy and a threat to the existence of all life on Earth and it was I who could have put an end to it and yet I chose to do the exact opposite.

As I stood before her, I wasn't any more certain as to my motives or my feelings in the matter. I was more confused than ever as I continued to look upon her; but in a way, however sick or demented it was, I was happy to see her again.

"I'm not sure." I muttered.

"You gave me blood." She said while rubbing her arm where my blood entered into her system.

"You needed it." I quickly added. Her eyebrows furrowed at my words.

"I am unsure…of how I feel in this matter." She said while looking away from me.

"You're not the only one."

"I will not be in your debt if that is why you have performed these actions." She said boldly. Her voice was slightly shaky; I noticed it the moment her words were released into the early morning air. It was almost as if she was nervous to be standing here talking about the situation with me.

"I don't expect that. But will you answer me this, why did you destroy those cities and why did you try to shut yourself down? Were you aware of what you were doing?" I inquired.

"Of course I was aware; I may be damaged but not to that extent. You insult me with your preconceived notions of me Trunks." She spoke, her lips curled into an angered frown as she quickly glared at me.

"I don't have much else to go on, that's why I'm asking."

"I told you I was angry when I destroyed that city. Are you damaged yourself to the point you have forgotten?" She spat. At her words I was instantly made aware of an unusual finding. Our conversation was going rather smoothly. I suppose her programming was giving her a moment of clarity as she spoke to me this morning. How long would this clarity last? She could revert back to her child-like distracted nature at any moment; it was part of her unpredictability…and her allure.

"Please answer me." I pleaded; I so badly wanted to retrieve this information as she was thinking and speaking so clearly. Her features were portraying ever emotion without delay and her words she spoke were carrying such ease about them; I didn't want to lose this connection just yet, not before I learned the truth behind those piercing eyes.

"Those…humans in Ginger Town…had a monument depicting a rather disturbing image to my eyes. I saw, in the stillness of stone, my brother and sister…laying in a mound of ruin with humans cheering in victory. As if they could have done such a marvel by their own hands! I will not have my family mocked!" She roared; I had yet to hear such anger coming from her petite frame before.

But her words made sense; I remember seeing that monument without giving it a second thought but to her eyes, I suppose it was enough to drive her into a fit of rage. Understandable however unforgivable those actions were.

"Why did you try to shut yourself down?" I inquired once again. I watched as her attention shifted to the sun rising over the horizon.

The warmth of the sunrise hues danced about her features with such gentle perfection. The warmth transferred to her very presence; she looked almost human in the beauty that the new day was offering her.

"I can still feel your touch on my skin." She whispered. I swallowed louder than I had intended from the shock of such intimate words. My cheeks flushed instantly as I began to feel the flutter of butterflies within my stomach.

Jesus Trunks; you are a fucking joke right now, I kept thinking to myself. The way she affected me was undeniable and yet so frustrating; I had never felt weaker in the presence of another before.

I suppose her thoughts had drifted from our conversation, the level of reached connection has just faded from existence but it had not caused me to drop my peace at the sight of her beauty in the beams of the rising sun. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. This light, this warm and inviting light surrounding us did her perfection true justice. She was an incredible sight to behold and as much as I'd like to fight these truths away, they were here to stay.

It was in that moment, as she slowly stretched out her arms, as if to embrace the warmth of the new day with open arms, that I realized…I had feelings for her. I cared…for her. I had reached the point I couldn't pretend that such feelings weren't there; I was growing very fond of her. Her beauty, her fragile words, the boundless strength and power within her, the way the sun and moon would shine down upon her and the way my name would flow so sweetly from her lips. I hated myself for allowing this to happen but the way I felt in her presence made up for everything. She made me forget the past of pain and suffering that has haunted my every waking moment. She was what I had been needing for a long time and it was about time I tried to accept that perhaps it was no sin to allow your enemy access to your heart.

"Do you still view me as your adversary?" She asked softly.

"Do you?"

"I never did Trunks. I am here because of the desires of my father who is no longer here to guide my path. My programming…is faulty. My actions have little reason behind them. And here I am…unsure of what it is I'm supposed to do." My eyes widened at her sudden confession. Her words tugged at every string of my heart; she was as lost as I had been. Perhaps we truly were more alike than I had once thought.

"You should have not repaired me." She said with a frown as she turned to me yet again. Before I had the chance to speak, her feet lifted from the roof as she hovered slightly before she flew off with great speed.

My thoughts began racing as I watched her slowly fade from sight. Without hesitation I found myself flying in her direction. I had no idea what I was doing but I couldn't just let her disappear without knowing when or if I would see her again. No; I couldn't just let her leave my sight again. Not yet, not without knowing if these feelings of mine had any hope to be returned.

The wind was chilling to my features I increased my speed after her. I had grown desperate, and some would argue I may have lost my mind to be chasing after a creature such as an android with thoughts and feelings of interest such as these. Perhaps I had lost it; perhaps my past had finally driven me to insanity. I had suffered a great deal, I was no stranger to the feeling of pain but the only pain I feared at this very moment was to have her disappear and leave me to become the person I was before she walked into my life.


	7. Desperation

**A/N: **

**Writer'sFantasy: **You are such a great reviewer! I love reading your reviews (if I haven't already told you that). I'm glad you're enjoying Trunks' inner conflict with his feelings towards Ava. I didn't want to make it to where he would just fall for her instantly and be alright with it; I wanted it to feel more real and more true to his character. Hope I've done him justice! I'm not sure if Ava now can have sayain abilities from the blood transfusion; it's worth a ponder; I might try and write a way to involve that, we'll see! I hadn't thought about it! Glad you're excited and eager to see their relationship unfold; let me know what you think!

**Far From Fragile **

**Chapter Seven **

I followed her trail for nearly an hour; I was beginning to wonder if she had any rhyme or reason to her path. Perhaps she was simply flying aimlessly hoping I would grow tired and turn back. I refused to allow myself to give into the fatigue my body was beginning to experience and there was no turning back now. I felt as if this was a mission I couldn't give up. I wouldn't give up, not while I still felt the intensity of my feelings swelling within me and not while the image of her face being kissed by the morning sun looking back at me was still engrained within my waking mind. No; I was not turning back.

Without warning Ava had stopped in her flight and shot a glare towards me; my flight stopped abruptly as well. Her eyes were as bone-chillingly cold as the wind whipping about my hair.

"Why are you following me?" she asked harshly. Ouch; I suppose it was foolish of me to think she would feel flattered by my actions.

"That's a good question." I stalled; trying to find the words to say to her was an unending battle. My words must be chosen carefully; I had no idea what would stir up a conflict or trigger an emotional response.

"Which is precisely why I asked it." She spat. I watched as her eyes trailed nervously down to her clothing; still drenched in the blood from her self-inflicted wound. I would have given her something else to wear; but I felt that it was not my place to see her…in that way without her knowledge. Some newfound respect for her I suppose.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were alright; that my repairs were…to your satisfaction." I finally replied. I guess that was partially true; I had yet to hear from her how she was or how she was feeling; if she could even feel at all.

She studied me intensely; her expression riddled with the same confusion that I had been feeling since the moment I laid eyes upon her. Suddenly a flash of anger flickered across her face as she shot towards me with such speed; in the matter of a blink of an eye she was standing inches from me face. Her eyes glaring at me as her small fists were clenched tightly by either side.

"STOP IT!" She screamed.

"Stop what?" I immediately asked. I watched as her anger intensified from my question but I couldn't help but ask.

"This! Whatever this…is. Stop it! You make me experience…unpleasant sensations and I do not wish for it to continue. Leave. Now!" She roared. I felt myself experiencing my own reaction to her words…but it wasn't the urge to leave her. It was the urge to pull her into my arms. She did feel! The sheer magnitude of her intensity was radiating from her, her words boomed across the sky like a soft echo of thunder. All of this…was because of me.

I felt myself smiling, hoping not to mock her attempt to express herself but I couldn't help but find joy in the fact I was beginning to see yet another side of her. A side that I hope would learn to feel more positively towards me.

"What makes your sensations unpleasant?" I quickly asked as I tried to mask my smile and excitement. I watched as her hand rose to meet my cheek; the chill of her touch was sending my heart into an unknown rhythm of speed that I had not yet felt before. I gazed upon her wishing that we could reach the same level just one more time.

Without warning her nails began dragging downward across my cheek harshly before I captured her wrist within my hand.

"Do not look at me like that again." She hissed. I felt my grip upon her wrist tightening as I felt the burn of my freshly scratched skin.

"Like what?"

"LIKE THAT! Like you have been!" She roared. I felt a knot swell within the pit of my stomach as she began forcing her eyes away from my own. I was making her nervous; her feelings were becoming more than she could handle; or more than she wanted to handle.

I felt myself on the verge of expressing my feelings however I didn't have the slightest idea of how to articulate them. I honestly hadn't given it much thought. I wasn't quite sure I would even reach this point of her picking up on the feelings revealing themselves in my actions, my lingering eyes and the fact I had the urge to interlock my fingers with hers.

I quickly released her wrist and provided her with some space I was starting to think she required. We then found ourselves in a prolonged state of silence; that awkward response to two people unsure of what to say next.

"I do not know…what I'm doing here. What it is that is guiding me. My programming is incomplete…my father's words no longer direct my actions. I am…so lost." Ava finally spoke.

Her voice was heartbreaking; she truly was as lost as I was in life. As we hovered in the sky, clouds passing us with ease, I felt within me that urge to reach out to her once again. To pull her into my arms and hold her close; except this time I was shocked to see that my urge had transformed into action. I had unknowingly pulled her into my arms; it was as if my own instincts had driven me to feel her body against my own. I didn't question it and for a moment I felt her head nestle into my chest before she pushed me away.

Within seconds I felt a hard right hand collide with my jaw. I stammered back from my position within the air before looking back up at her. I wiped the single trickle of blood from my chin as I smiled. I truly had no hint or warning to any of her reactions; interacting with her was like playing with fire…and yet every time I felt the burn of her flame I found myself daring myself to do it again.

"Fight me!" She snapped. I instantly shook my head in response.

"I'm not going to fight you." I chuckled.

"DON'T MOCK ME! You will face me as your opponent and you will fight me!" She yelled with slight hesitation. That hesitation gave me confidence; a boldness I was starting to feed on through this.

"Do you feel anything…towards me?" I asked; instantly shocked that I was asking such things to this android glaring down at me.

"I do not have such capabilities. You are a fool to think otherwise."

"You're lying! You do don't you? Tell me the truth!" The desperation in my voice was more evident than I had intended but I felt as if I had no choice. At any moment she could fly away, flee from this conversation and leave me yet again. She could also snap; fight me and kill me with ease without giving it a second thought. And yet, she could also admit to me that I wasn't crazy here. That perhaps there was some chance, some remote chance that there could be something between us. Some undiscovered and undeniable romantic desire that was longing to be realized; and we could find it…together.

I sounded weak but I didn't care. My desperation was a joke but I wasn't about to act as if I wasn't dying to hear her response. I watched as her eyes shifted up to the sky; her expression grew complacent as she barely spoke.

"The clouds are moving away from me."

"DAMNIT FOCUS! Ava please!" I screamed. I would not have her mind distracted; not here, not now. For months I had felt nothing, the rush of every emotion ever felt by a person rushing into feeling the very moment Ava came into my life; it was causing me to lose my ability to control myself…I felt as if I was now bursting at the seams with emotions.

She never spoke another word; instead she shot away from me with such speed I didn't have the strength within me to follow. I watched as she vanished from sight. I felt more defeated in that moment than I had ever felt in my entire existence. Rejection wasn't the half of it; I felt I just cemented myself in an impossible situation that may cause me more pain than the very loneliness I had grown accustomed to.

I bit my lip hard enough to taste the bitter irony liquid of my blood fill my mouth as I forced myself into the direction of my house. That may have been the one and only time I could have reached her, captured her wild flame within my grasp.


	8. Do You Love Me

**A/N:**

**Writer'sFantasy: **Glad you enjoyed the update; yeah I'm enjoying writing their angst-filled relationship I find it makes it more believable and keeps the reader on their toes so to speak! And thanks as always for your review; yeah lengthier reviews are always a treat! Ava is certainly more hostile; her damages lends itself to create a unpredictable personality and behavior in her. How are your stories doing? I need to find time to read more of your work! I hate having to work lol it takes time away from my fanfiction time! Haha! Well update is here, hope you like it!

**Regin: **Glad you like, love and lust this! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Far from Fragile **

**Chapter Eight**

Days crept by as slow as time would allow. I forced myself to remain busy to keep from focusing on the loneliness I was now experiencing from Ava's absence. It was foolish of me to try to look upon an android as the key to curing the emptiness within my heart. She wasn't going to be the one to complete me; how could she when she doesn't even seem capable of loving another in the first place? I felt like a child; the way I begged her and pleaded for her to return my feelings. I've never put myself in that depth of weakness and vulnerability before and I pray that I never will again.

It was the first time I ever gave thought to my father's words regarding my emotions; "Your feelings, how you care so much…will be the end of you." I played it off as nonsense for so long but perhaps he knew a time such as this would arise. Where I would feel for another and it would end me and who I was. I felt less than a man, a sheer shadow of the warrior I once was. I felt ashamed but even still, I felt the strongest desire to see her again.

Would I ever be free of the torment this stage in my life was bringing? I feared I would be forced to walk this world alone, miserable and simply fade away without anyone even noticing. It was maddening; I hated being alone and I hated still being here in this house full of memories. I hated myself, everyone and everything. Ava was the slightest ray of hope that I could crawl out from the depths of whatever crevasse I have now found myself in but she, just like everyone else, left me alone to wonder why it was I even had that hope to begin with.

I sank further into the cushions of the couch as I stared at the water damage left by a passing rain storm inflicting upon the walls. I drew in a breath and before I could exhale there was a knock on the door. Another angry town official I presume; wanting to coarse me into repairing the "eye-sore" that was Capsule Corporation.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to pester me?" I roared as I laid my head back upon the back of the upholstered support of the couch.

"There is no other person able to make repairs. I have no choice but to pester you." I heard a faint voice speak. I shot up from my seat; that was Ava's voice! I scrambled around; looking down and noticing I was wearing nothing but boxers. I ran towards my bedroom; bumping into the nearby wall before I managed to pull up a pair of denim pants and my faded and yet still my favorite Capsule Corporation t-shirt. It was the shirt my father was forced to wear by my mother for company support; needless to say after one wearing he gave it to me.

I ran to the door; hoping my excitement wouldn't show. But I opened the door with a smile I couldn't suppress before taking in a sight that caused my heart to skip a beat. She had found herself a new outfit; it was a turquoise dress that hugged her frame tight whereas it flowed gracefully in the wind towards the bottom. The color only intensified the red locks upon her head.

I scanned her body carefully, searching for what repairs brought her to my doorstep and yet I found nothing.

"Are you…okay?" I asked.

"No. My insides…they feel strange. I insist on a diagnostic scan."

"You insist huh?" I smirked only to watch her tilt her head in confusion. I motioned her inside. I noticed she wasn't wearing shoes yet again.

"Do you ever wear shoes?" I asked.

"No. They are constricting and I do not like the feeling." Fair enough. I watched as she led the way to the laboratory. She remembered where it was; well she was an android of course she would remember.

We entered the chilled air of the laboratory and she quickly made her way to the steel slab of the desk she laid upon just days ago for repairs. I proceeded to get the laptop and the wires needed to conduct the diagnostic scan. Thankfully that was one repair I was quite confident in administering. I had done it at least five times throughout the repairs Ava needed before.

As I approached her I noticed she was starting to lower the neckline of her dress and reveal more of her skin than I was prepared for. I quickly looked away and felt my cheeks flushing furiously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"I am in need of you to conduct the diagnostic scan." She replied. I guess modesty wasn't one of her attributes.

"I-I can use the wires in your neck! You don't have to u-undress!" I stuttered trying to keep my eyes from peeking at her exposed torso.

"My neck is sore from previous injury. You will have to use my side. Are you capable of doing this?" I scoffed at the comment; am I capable? Well…actually that was a good question. Was I? I slowly turned to face her before feeling my cheeks flush once again. Pull yourself together Trunks; this is strictly business…very…exquisite business. I found myself taking in her perfection, her skin was flawless, resembled the purest white silk. Her body was beautifully sculpted; I had never seen such perfection before. I mean, I had seen women, past girlfriends obviously…but Ava was far beyond any woman I had ever laid eyes on. In every way possible, she was perfect in my eyes.

"I have no time to indulge your male fantasies Trunks. I am in need of repairs!" She snapped; I was instantly brought back to reality. You would think I was in eighth grade again the way I was acting! I approached her slowly, trying not to stare at her body and focus on the side port she had exposed where my wires would connect her main computer to my laptop for a diagnostic. It was so strange; seeing such mechanical hardware exposed just beneath her very human and very lovely attributes. It was like a parasite to her body; what made her an android didn't look natural…it wasn't who she was…completely.

I shook my head before connecting the necessary wires. The instant my skin touched hers, I noticed goose bumps appeared upon her skin. I then allowed the software of the diagnostic scan to run as I tried to distract myself from the growing desire to feel her skin once again.

"When did this…um strange feeling start?" I asked. I sounded far from a professional here; my voice was shaky…she made me nervous in a way I had never felt before.

"Once I flew from you. I began feeling these unusual sensations within me. It was very unpleasant." She sighed. I raised an eyebrow; that was interesting to learn. If she was human, it would almost appear as if she was experiencing the sensation of missing me. I couldn't allow my hopes to cloud my judgment here; there was some explanation for this I'm certain. She didn't miss me…she couldn't. Right?

"Are you feeling like that…now?" I asked while looking up at her blue eyes which met my gaze instantly. The bright light swaying above her caused her eyes to glisten.

"No." she answered quickly before turning her attention to the laptop.

"What does it say? It should be nearing completion. What is it? I demand to know!" She snapped.

"Calm down, I'll tell you. Hold on." I replied before sliding my computer chair over to face the screen. I scanned through the results scrolling before my eyes and I was shocked to find that there was nothing abnormal found in the scan.

"Well…it says you're completely fine." I said as I re-read the results a second time; still finding no indication of any virus, faulty mechanics or ailment that could be to blame. Everything was normal. Except…her heart rate was slightly elevated. Which was odd…but not to blame.

I turned to her once again to see her ripping the wires from her side.

"Careful! You could hurt yourself!" I shouted as I took hold of her small hand that was tightly clenching the wires.

"You did this didn't you? You must have ran some unknown software during my repairs that created a virus! You are trying to eliminate me!" She screamed.

"What? Are you serious? Do you really think I would have given you my own blood if I was just going to eliminate you?" I asked in shock.

I watched as she yanked her dress up before burying her face in her hands. Her slight fingers traveled up to her hair before grabbing her locks tightly. She rocked herself gently.

"I hate this place." She whispered. I reached out my hand towards her but quickly pulled away. I didn't want to push her away again…not when I just got her back.

"I do too." I said softly.

In the silence we remained in for hours thereafter; I couldn't help but think that perhaps there truly was an emotional explanation to blame for her strange sensation. She had to feel for me somehow…in some way for her to be going through this. Perhaps I was to blame…but that meant I could be the one to help her.

"Ava…do you know what love is?" I finally asked in the silence. She studied my expression before asking me the one question I was not expecting to hear escape her lips.

"Do you love me?"


	9. This Dance of Ours

**A/N: **If you're enjoying the story, please don't hesitate to drop a review or private message. I look forward to reading them! This chapter is slightly short, and I apologize but I wanted to get an update out there quick, the next chapter is just around the corner though so fear not! Thanks guys! -Becca

**Writer'sFantasy: **So glad you liked the chapter; and yeah for some reason when I think of how Trunks would be around a female…I picture him being cute and awkward; a gentleman but definitely awkward. But I'm so glad you're enjoying this story so much and enjoy the drama and angst; there will be plenty more of it to come! But girl I'm so sorry to hear about your grandmother; sending you good thoughts and wishes! You can message me anytime btw! Well I look forward to reading your updates whenever you feel up to writing and this chapter is for you!

**Guest: **Good question; I'm thinking you mean convert her into a sayain correct? I'm thinking about it, but probably not. Her weird feeling you will find is something else; but that is a good idea, I might start another story along the lines of another sayain, perhaps a female to join the story. We'll see, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Far From Fragile **

**Chapter Nine **

I was dumbfounded by her question; completely and utterly taken off guard. I remained silent under her expecting gaze and I wondered how I should even answer. I didn't want to scare her away, but I also couldn't keep looking for her to return my feelings if she doesn't even know what those feelings are.

I swallowed hard before closing my eyes; I was mentally bracing myself for the aftermath that could be catastrophic from the words I was about to speak.

"Yes." I finally confessed.

"I suppose if there is no further indication of a malfunction within my system…I should be on my way." She spoke bluntly. Well that was the epitome of changing the subject. I watched as she replaced adjusted her dress before standing to her feet.

"What is it that you do?" I often pondered what it was that she would do during the time we were not in the presence of one another. I wasn't aware of any cities that had endured danger by her hands; it was as if she had abandoned Dr. Gero's intentions all together. What could she possibly be doing out there by herself?

I watched as she lowered her gaze to examine her tiny hands before turning to me and with a saddened expression she replied.

"I wait."

"For what?" I asked. A smile graced her features as she looked towards the path of polished concrete before her feet and began walking towards the door.

"You can't just walk away…aren't you going to even talk to me about the fact I just confessed my love to you?" I blurted out as she approached the door. I found that infamous and yet so unflattering desperation I seem to get when I see her leaving me again.

Still, despite my plea, she continued to walk towards the doorway. I felt my anger starting to stir within me; she was not about to walk away…not after I just revealed my feelings towards her. Not this time.

My teeth clenched together as I lunged towards her and grabbed hold of her wrist only to feel her hand maneuver from my grasp. I took a step back as she fiercely engaged me with her icy stare.

"I will break your hand if you are not careful sayain." She spat. I felt all reason abandoning me as I realized that perhaps engaging her in battle…may keep her here…with me.

Her eyes widened as we both watched my hand grabbing a hold of her wrist once again. Within the blink of an eye she had my hand in her small fingers, bending it backwards to its breaking point. I crashed to my knees as I let out a deep scream of pain as I felt my very bones begin to shatter as she continued to apply pressure to the unnatural bend to my hand.

"Do you want to fight me?" she hissed.

"If it'll…k-keep you here…then y-yes!" I strained as I fought back the tears threatening to fall from the sheer pain of my bones snapping like twigs in her grasp.

I heard her growl under her breath as she released my hand; I quickly brought my broken hand towards my chest before meeting her gaze.

Suddenly bright hues of blinding light flickered across my vision as she hurled an energy blast towards me. I ducked in just enough time to watch it destroy the back wall of the laboratory.

Smoke and debris filled my lungs instantly as I took in a breath. I then returned my attention to Ava who was throwing punches and kicks in a fury of attacks. I struggled to block as I tried to keep my broken hand away from her reach. I felt more and more attacks connecting with my body as she seemed to only increase the speed of her attacks. She was angry at me, and yet I could sense she was holding back the full extent of her power I faced during our first battle. Was she taking it easy on me?

I then drove my elbow into her face sending her crashing into the wall of the hallway nearest us. I felt regret for my attack as I watched her peel herself from the damaged dry wall and wooden frameworks, instantly wiping the blood trickling from her lips.

I looked around realizing that this fight could ultimately destroy what was left of Capsule Corporation and yet I didn't care to trick her into following me into the air and away from my home. I no longer care much about the fate of this building; why should I? This was just one of many reminders of the fact my life had been left in shambles, a poor example of what it used to be just as this building was.

I felt a hard right hand collide with my side but I quickly recovered as I grabbed the steel legs of a nearby stool and slammed it into her, causing her to fall to the ground.

This was hardly the same android I met in battle awhile back; she truly was holding back…and she was suffering the consequences because of it. I didn't understand why she wasn't fighting me like she did before? Could it be…she truly didn't want to fight me? Maybe, just maybe she did care about me on some remote level, why else would she be allowing herself to be fighting at such a weaker level than she was capable of?

I felt excitement, nervousness and hope washing over me as I kept thinking of the reasons why she was holding back.

I watched as Ava picked herself up from the ground and began to fight me once again. This time her fists were opened, her small fingers acted as daggers as she struck at every opening my defenses left available to her. I felt her fingers driving hard in between my ribs, my neck and my lower abdomen.

My breathing was lagging as my heart began to race from the heat of the battle taking place surrounded by the very room that sheltered both us as I performed her repairs. With our attacks, torn bits of paper were strewn into the air, the fell to the ground like snow. Furniture was destroyed, computers smashed into pieces all around us. Sparks from broken machinery created unsettling shadows upon the walls as the crunch of broken light bulbs echoed beneath our feet; this battle…was personal, on more levels than just one.

Our eyes never once shifted from one another; it was as if we were afraid to look anywhere else but the depths of our eyes. My anger was slowly fading as was hers; we continued to fight but I don't think either of us knew why. Our attacks grew petty, small and insignificant, you would think we just wanted to allow this battle to continue as long as it could, and I suppose you would be right. I didn't want this fight to stop; I didn't want her to go…I just wanted this dance of ours to continue forever.


	10. I Feel Warm

**A/N: **

**Guest: **The thought has crossed my mind to turn this into a rated M story; however I just don't like the fact that rated M stories get less traffic with basic filters on stories. BUT never fear there will be rated M subject matter within this chapter, but it will be presented in a more rated T manner. This allows for everyone to enjoy the story I think! ALSO I will try my hand at a rated M story in this genre soon, so be on the look out for that in the future and I hope you find you like that story as much as this one! Thanks for your review!

**IP: **Yes it did; the battle is sort of a metaphor for their complex and complicated relationship. I thought a battle, both wanting it to continue without seriously injuring the other, is a way for them to show that they don't want to leave each other's presence. A warrior's dance of love (how cliché I know) but I thought it was perfect! I'm so glad you like the story, thanks for your review!

**Piercerofshadows: **Your review was great, thank you for taking the time to send that review! I'm glad you found their fight and this connection they are reaching to be "true" to their characters and their natures. I certainly want a level of believability in this romance so that it's not just another lovey dovey pairing; it has depth and complexities just like their characters. But your idea is a very good one; it's causing me to consider having alternate endings to this story. I don't want to give away too much about the direction of the story but I will say that the story will not be going in the direction I'd imagine readers are expecting. That's all I'll say but your suggestion has given me an idea to write an alternate ending that incorporates the damages of Ava's programming to be fixed. Thank you for the idea; and I hope you will still find my original sequence of events leading up to the end to be good as well. I'll keep everyone posted on alternate endings and such in the **A/N. **Thanks for the review, let me know what you think of the rest of the story!

Thanks for all the reviews guys and for the follows! This story isn't over yet, there's more to come! Keep up those reviews! Oh and a slight WARNING for this next chapter for some…slight PG-13 subject matter. Nothing too intense for younger readers, but this does get a little…friendly if you know what I mean. IF –Becca

**Far From Fragile **

**Chapter Ten **

I was exhausted and my body felt the effects of fatigue creeping into my very bones. The fight, the crazed dance of two determined fighting spirits, had reached its third hour without showing signs of stopping.

Capsule Corporation, my so called home, was barely standing. Walls had been demolished, ash and dust lay in piles where furniture once stood and the ceiling had fallen in to reveal the entire stretch of sky overhead. Everything…was destroyed, and yet I felt nothing but relieved to see such a sight. I felt guilt for experiencing such relief, but I felt it nonetheless.

I almost felt liberated, like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. This house, this place harboring such painful reminders of my former life, was no more. I was free from this painful, solitary living and I was given the horizon above.

Suddenly Ava and I reached a standstill in our fight. We both stood, a few inches from one another. The only sound that could be heard was our ragged breathing and the low hiss of a few fires straining to stay ignited in the night air.

My body ached; my wrist was swollen twice its normal size as pain seemed to grip it tighter and tighter. The blows I withstood from her methodical fingers were throbbing with every beat of my heart. Blood flowed from gashes that adorned my skin. I had no energy left within my reserves; I had nothing left to give into this battle. It would appear to an untrained onlooker that we were evenly matched, and that I had fought well given her similar injuries but I knew she was holding back. We both knew she was holding back.

Her beautiful dress was ripped to shreds and covered in ash and dust. Her hair was knotted and tangled and her perfectly pressed lips were dripping with blood and yet, she never looked more beautiful than she did in this moment. There was something primal in her eyes as we stood there with our gaze fixed on each other. Something within me was starting to truly feel the full effects of my feelings towards her. There was such desire building inside, the urge to pull her into my arms and feel her body pressing against my own was beginning to distract from the pain my body was experiencing. I wanted her. Like no other person…she was the only thing I wanted.

I watched as her lips quivered slightly; her guard wavered slightly as a certain glisten entered into her eyes. I could stand here and examine her behaviors carefully, read into every possible explanation for those eyes looking at me so intently but I didn't. I did the exact opposite of everything I was as a person…I acted before I had the chance to talk myself out of it.

I took a step forward, I snaked my arm around the small of her waist. Her apprehension and confusion of my actions did not keep her from allowing me to continue my advance. I felt her tense body; her strong will slowly fade into my arms as I finally pressed my lips against hers. The moment our lips connected, I was awakened down to my very core. I was ignited with a passion I had never felt before. Even the bittersweet iron taste of blood from her lip seemed to add to the sheer heat of the moment.

I melted into the kiss; our breathing grew rapid as I heard her heart race with every movement of my lips. Her arms stayed by her side, she was contemplating how she felt about my sudden and unexpected actions, I knew her well enough to know that she was still uncertain about what to make of this kiss. Yet I was given hope when she allowed the kiss to continue; I was preparing myself to get slapped, punched or kneed harshly into my stomach…but nothing of the sort happened. In fact, I felt her lips slowly begin to pursue a deeper kiss.

Suddenly I felt my body being shoved hard into the nearest remaining wall; I gasped from the impact before I felt her lips upon mine once again. She was kissing me now? I was forcing the full blown ecstasy of the moment at bay as I felt her small hand upon my cheek gingerly. The light touch of her skin was like a drug to me, the more I felt, the more I wanted.

I rested my hand upon her hip only to have it smacked away. I growled slightly before I felt her small hand gripping my broken wrist tightly as she continued to attack my lips with a fierce kiss. Before I knew my own actions, I realized I quickly had my hand around her neck, squeezing it slightly as our kiss deepened further. Our tongues battling for dominance before I felt a hand connect with my cheek. I then shoved her away with great force as I felt unable to control myself any further. The moment was growing too intimate and I was enjoying it far too much for me to allow it to continue without knowing this was what she wanted. If I…was what she wanted.

I was breathing so hard and my heart was pounding, the pain mixing with the pleasure of her touch was the greatest feeling I had ever felt. I knew then that this was true attraction; chemistry at its best. God I wanted her…but I slammed my head into the wall behind me, trying to snap myself out of it and return to the reality of here and now.

"Why did you kiss me? Why did you do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Don't forget that you kissed me too." I quickly added as I wiped my lips that were still tingling from the less than gentle bite I felt her give my bottom lip during our kiss.

"I don't know what's happening." She whispered while searching the area surrounding us as if she was looking for yet another escape route from the moment at hand.

"Don't you dare leave me again. Ava look at me! I love you…I can't keep watching you run away from this…from me! Tell me that you feel something, tell me I'm not alone here!" I screamed.

"I was not given proper programming for…this."

"No one is! No one knows what to do, or expect. You just learn as you go." I never thought I would be making a case about love to an android. But here I was doing just that.

"I broke your wrist." She shifted her gaze.

"It's okay." I sighed.

"Is this okay? Is what happened okay?"

"What do you think? What are you feeling right now?" I asked as I watched her wrap her arms around her frame.

"I feel…warm." She spoke softly. That was the best thing I could have heard escape her lips at this moment and after such an escalated turn of events. Our first kiss; full of desire, full of confusing intensity with a hint of primal instinct with the added taste of blood; I think our kiss couldn't have described our relationship more.

"So do I."


End file.
